She Dreams
by Wyltk
Summary: Ginny Weasley has Wizarding cancer and is going through treatments while trying to deal with her husband, Draco Malfoy, ignoring her.
1. Dreaming

AN: I just want to point this out. This was a story I wrote months ago. Had it finished to but then right when I was trying to upload it on FF.net it got kicked off my computer. I completely lost it along with a few other stories. After searching my back files I found all the stories I lost but this one. So I rewrote and this is the story you see before you today. I hope you enjoy it. Their might be a sequel I still haven't decided yet. So keep an eye out.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or this song. Please don't sue me.

She Dreams

By Wyltk

~*~

Thirty years today she's been upon this earth 

And she can't help but wonder what it's all been worth 

She swears she loves those kids and she doesn't mind that load 

But there ain't much conversation with a three-year-old 

She's trapped inside these walls 

A prisoner in this fine suburban home so 

~*~

Ginny Weasley took a deep breath and released it with a sigh as she quickly wiped her eyes. Draco was late again, like he had been for the past ten days. Sometimes he wouldn't even bother to come home and she would spend the night waiting for him. Those days were the worse on her.

But today had been by far the worse then the days when he was late or didn't come home at all. Today was Ginny's birthday and he hadn't even mentioned it. He had woken up, ate breakfast, and left with out so much as a kiss on the cheek. 

She couldn't even remember the last time he kissed her. No, on second thought she could. It had been three months ago on his birthday. She had made his favorite dinner and asked her dad and mom to take Lance for the night. He had eaten in silence kissed her cheek and went to bed immediately after words. She had went up stairs to find him fast asleep and had went to a spare bedroom and fell asleep crying. 

After that she had begun to think he was having an affair. Either that or he just didn't love her anymore. It did seem like the only reason he came home any more was for Lance. If the latter was true at least he came for Lance. The little boy positively doted on the both of them. 

Lance was one of the sweetest kids she had ever met. He had remembered her twenty-fourth birthday and had helped the House Elves make a cake for her. Actually the cake was more special then most people would realize. A cake willingly made by a House Elf, one he was not told to make, would grant one small wish, like a teddy bear. Normally these cakes were only made for their own kind. In fact they very seldom made them for humans and only humans they really liked.

She had heard Harry Potter had gotten one the first year he taught at Hogwarts. And Dumbledore got one every year since he had first become Headmaster. He had showed her the teddy bear collection to prove it.

Her wish had been to big though. She knew the cake wouldn't work on such a big wish but she had wished it just the same. In the hopes that even if the cake couldn't grant it the one that could would. 

She had wished that Draco would always care for Lance, even if she had to go.

~*~

She dreams she dreams 

He'll come home from work and carry her away 

And he'll see she needs 

The man she's still in love with when she dreams 

~*~

She had found out two weeks after her husbands twenty-fifth birthday that she had been diagnosed with Wizarding cancer. Wizarding cancer was actually no different then Muggle cancer besides Wizarding cancer fed off magic and then spread making Muggle treatments non-effective. Only one treatment for Wizarding cancer exists and it was painful, extremely painful. That wasn't the worse part about the treatment though. 

The treatment worked by speeding up the effects of the cancer and flying through them so in the end the cancer was gone completely. However, if you didn't catch the cancer in the early stages speeding up the cancer could kill you. Most people didn't take the treatments for both reasons and some survived, their cancer going into submission. Others… didn't.

They were stopping her treatments after this next one, though. She had already had more then any other patient and the treatment still wasn't responding. They had told her they couldn't give her anymore without harming her more then the cancer would.

She looked out the window keeping an eye on Lance as he ran for the ball I had just rolled to the other side of the room. Lance's innocent gaze broke her out of her train of thought as he snuck up till he was right in front of her. She smiled at him and picked up the ball he had brought back and bounced it softly across the room smiling as he giggled happily and ran after it. 

She turned her attention away from any other thought and focused on her little boy. The boy who had a small box with her will and two letters in his room on his top shelf.

~*~

And he's proud of his work and the ladder that he's climbed 

But from that highrise office he can't hear her cry 

Ringing telephones and decisions to be made 

Even when he gets home he's so far away 

Then he drifts off to sleep 

And she enters her world of make believe 

~*~

Dear Draco, 

Love, it has been forever since I last talked to you. Really talked to you. I miss that. I miss your soft voice telling me every secret you have ever kept. I miss you whispering I love you a thousand times over. I miss your warm hands wrapped around me and your face buried in my hair telling me I am the most beautiful woman you have ever seen. 

Forgive me for not telling you of my illness. I don't know why I didn't. Maybe it was because the last few months you had not talked to me. Or perhaps it was because I was afraid. Afraid you would not care and would leave me to die alone.

I don't want your pity. All I ever wanted was you. I love you. I hope you know that, if you know nothing else. I love you. Please Draco, take care of Lance. Please don't let him grow up alone. I beg of you, my love. Please.

Your loving wife,

Ginny

Darling Lance,

By the time you read this I'm certain you will have grown out of the boyish urge to stop your mother calling you all sorts of embarrassing things. I doubt you remember me. You were very young when I died. But I wanted to write a small letter and tell you who I was. How I met your father, all those romantic details that women thrive on and men loath. 

My name is Virginia Marie Weasley Malfoy. I have red hair and brown eyes. I'm about five inches shorter then your father, and no matter what your father said you take after me. 

I have six older brother. I'm not sure your father will keep in contact with them. Incase he doesn't their names are Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron Weasley. Fred and George are twins and Ron is just a year older then me. My mothers name is Molly and my fathers name is Arthur. My family was poor when I grew up and we didn't have a lot of things. But we loved each other more then anything. 

When I was eleven Tom Riddle, or You-Know-Who, took me under his spell by means of his diary. He made me open the Chamber of Secrets. Luckily Harry Potter-the Boy Who Lived-saved my life. 

Your father and I used to fight like cats and dogs until our fifth year. That was the year I really got to know him and we became friends. Later we became a couple and became engaged the day after I graduated from Hogwarts. One year later we married and two and a half years after that, we had you. Your father was so proud of you. The first time he held you in his arms his face was relaxed and he held you as if you were a jewel.

I found out I had Wizarding cancer a short time after your fathers twenty-fifth birthday. I haven't told him. That's why I wrote this note to you. I wanted to tell you that I loved you more then anything. 

Your father may have found a step mother for you and it's alright to love her. I understand that you never really knew me so if you do have a step mother, love her as you would love me. But never forget who you are, my sweet little boy, and that you had a mother who will forever love you.

Ginny

~*~

She dreams she dreams 

He'll come home from work and carry her away 

And he'll see she needs 

The man she's still in love with when she dreams.

~*~

Draco Malfoy's hands trembled as the slowly picked up both letters and folded them slowly. He clenched his teeth together as he replaced the letters in the box and pushed them back on the shelf. Turning his head away from the box the moon caught his tears and made them sparkle as they slid silently down his face.

AN: My friend said it was sad… I find it slightly sad then again I wrote it so I'm not sure what I think. SO tell me if I made a sequel would you want to read it? Do tell!

Wyltk

If I had never wrote this, you wouldn't have been able to read it, isn't that cause for one small review?


	2. Impossible

AN: Right here's the deal I had to write this. See I already had it written a long time ago and didn't really like it well I rewrote it after the demands for more and here you go. 

But I'm warning you the song doesn't quite fit if your looking at it straight message the chorus actually fits better so focus on the chorus's message. 

Also I'm still not really happy with the ending. But I have an ideal for a sequel but this time it's no guarantee that I'm going to write it. However if you really can't stand not knowing then I have a song that will go to the next one and will tell you exactly what happened. Just ask for it in a review, with your e-mail, and I will 'try', try being the key word, to send it to you.

DEDICATED: To my best friend, Ms. Prongs, who thinks she can beat me in our story war. *grins at her mischievously* I'm catching up girl!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own this song. In fact I can't even sing this song. And I so do not own Harry Potter other wise he would be getting contacts, cause his eyes are wicked, and be pushed away in favor of Draco as the main char. So I don't own Harry Potter or the song. No suing.

She Dreams: The Impossible 

By Wyltk

~*~

My dad chased monsters from the dark

He checked underneath my bed

An he could lift me with one arm

Way up over top of his head

He could loosen rusty bolts

With a quick turn of his wrist

He pulled splinters from his hand

And never even flinched

In thirteen years I'd never seen him cry

But the day that grandpa died, I realized

~*~

The next day Draco was waiting for her. He couldn't believe she had never told him. Then again he had never really been home to listen. Sighing he shifted nervously as he sat in their bedroom holding his head as he waited for the tell-tale sound of the door opening.

Around noon the sound he had been waited for sounded and he stood up and listened as his wife's footsteps echoed as she walked slowly up the stairs. In a second, however, her feet pounded on the stone floor as she rushed past their door. He heard the bathroom door open and he rushed after her only to see her leaning over the toilet shaking violently.

He slid behind her and gentle held her hair up from her face as he grabbed a rag out of the cabinet and wet it placing it on the back of her neck. Slowly she leaned back against him tears still trailing down her face.

~*~

Unsinkable ships sink

Unbreakable walls break

Sometimes the things you think could never happen

Happens just like that

Unbendable steel bends

If the fury of the wind is unstoppable

I've learned to never underestimate

The impossible

~*~

"Ginny, are you alright?" he whispered looking lost for once in his life.

"You know don't you." She looked up at him with big brown eyes, the eyes that always could stop him in his tracks. He lowered his eyes away from hers and nodded slowly.

"Yes, I found your letters."

"I see."

"Does," his voice cracked but he continued doggedly, "Does that happen every time you take a treatment?"

~*~

And then there was my junior year

Billy had a brand new car

It was late, the road was wet

I guess the curves was just too sharp

I walked away without a scratch

They brought the helicopter in

And Billy couldn't feel his legs

Said he'd never walk again

But Billy said he would and his mom and daddy prayed

And the day we graduated, he stood up to say:

~*~

"Yes, they told me the first person who underwent it threw the potion back up. They placed a spell on it to make it stay down but anything else in your stomach comes up. Your not supposed to eat the day before. Not that it really helps if you don't."

"How many treatments have you taken?" he asked a worried frown crossing his face.

"Countless." she laughed dryly, "Get off it Draco. You didn't care about me before why should you care now?"

"I do care Ginny."

"Well you sure have a funny way of showing it! Just leave me alone, Draco. You don't care about me! So just leave me alone. Just leave…" she trailed off and laid back against him again her body shaking with the after effects of loosing the contents of her stomach and the large sobs that were ripping through her.

~*~

Unsinkable ships sink

Unbreakable walls break

Sometimes the things you think could never happen

Happens just like that

Unbendable steel bends

If the fury of the wind is unstoppable

I've learned to never underestimate

The impossible

~*~

He lifted her up by placing his arms under her knees and back. He started towards their bedroom and placed her on the bed before climbing next to her and wrapping his arms around her as she turned and sobbed into his chest.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry. I felt so guilty Ginny. There was a women a long time ago. I went for a business meeting and then we went out a few more times. Then the last date she kissed me. I couldn't face you after it. I could barely stand to kiss you feeling as guilty as I did. You can test me with a truth potion. I was just after I kissed her I couldn't stop thinking about it. I couldn't stop thinking about her and then you and what you would say. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Ginny." He tightened his arms around her 

~*~

So don't tell me that it's over

Don't give up on you and me

'Cos there's no such thing as hopeless

If you believe:

~*~

"Please, Ginny, you can't leave me now."

"I'm going to die, Draco. The results won't come in until two days from now. But I'm so tired Draco. I'm so tired. And after all this heartache you tell me this. I'm not sure I can forgive you Draco. I'm not sure what I want anymore. I'm so tired of fighting alone but I don't want to leave Lance. I don't… want to leave you."

"I'm so sorry Ginny. Please you gotta make it through this. And don't worry I won't leave you again. Never again, unless you want me to.

"Rest, Ginny, we'll talk about this when you wake up. All of it." 

~*~

Unsinkable ships sink

Unbreakable walls break

Sometimes the things you think could never happen

Happens just like that

Unbendable steel bends

If the fury of the wind is unstoppable

I've learned to never underestimate

The impossible

~*~

"What about Lance?"

"I asked your Mom to take him for a day or two. I figured we need to talk."

"Yes, you're right we need to talk. I-"

"Later, right now, rest."

AN: I just wanted to think you for your reviews you won't believe how happy they made me. 

Excessivelyperky, Sakurantokyo, danni3298, Barbarataku, BleedingQueen, dreammaker128, Crystal, VirtualFaerie, seekerpeeker, MrsSpongeBob333, mr, cosmos, Anjelline, Sabacat, AnGeLgURl, Airerediel, Vie,

sirius fan (love the name), 

Evalahn (thanks for your opinion. Even if I did write a sequel. Just wanted you to know I did value your opinion), 

Pseudonym Sylphmuse (sorry bout the I *winks* no matter how hard I try you can always find something. Continue to do so I need someone to keep me in line!)

Asia (*grins* How come your Review sounds like something I would do? Your not me are you… *gives her a suspicious look before giggling*)

Have a good day everyone. Oh and if you like Yu-gi-oh go check out my friend Ms. Prongs. You won't be disappointed!

Wyltk


End file.
